Underneath the Mistletoe
by Nightingale-san
Summary: A Christmas oneshot! Hao Asakura hates Christmas but his new follower Kira doesn't. He thought he would never feel any human emotions until he met her. Then....he fell in love. This is a teaser for my upcoming new Shaman King story! TELL ME WAT U THINK!


**Underneath the Mistletoe**

**A Christmas Shaman King one-****shot**

**ZekexOC**

_Yes……I know it's past Christmas……"……but it IS New Years Eve right? _

_OKAY!! This is my first one-shot ever and __Christmas fic ever so be nice!! I currently have a Shaman King fanfic already on but I'm going to redo it since I don't like the way the story and plot is going anymore. So, this one shot is like a Christmas story but at the same time a __**teaser for the NEW Shaman King story**__ I'm going to write. It's based later on in the story where Zeke is in Patch at last. (Yes, I'm using Zeke instead of Hao but I MIGHT change it for the real story. I think Hao-sama sounds better then Zeke-sama don't you think?) _

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW__!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE PLOT!!! Sort it out into categories you think it fits under. E.g, 'I think it has much suspense in it, mysterious, scary, funny etc.' Ya know what I mean? Okay, thanks! XDD_

"_**We're all human……and we all fall in love……regardless of who we ar**__**e……" **_

If there was one time of the year he hated……it was winter, preferably, Christmas. The cold stung his nose, the snow pricked at his bare skin and the infernal, damn decorations annoyed him to the very core! Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, orange and other colours he couldn't identify were strung from various shops and restaurants! So many! And even better, mortals were positively mad about the holiday! Presents, present and more presents! Christmas cards left, right and centre! He HATED CHRISTMAS!!!!!! Dark was easily more disgusted at the festive season than Dr. Seus's Grinch. He grunted at the very mention of the word 'Christmas.' Often he would yell out how stupid it was and many people would look at him oddly. To him Christmas was like a giant freezer. Being a fire spirit didn't help. A fire spirit was right to despise the cold and dampness. But the same couldn't be said for Zeke's Spirit of Fire.

The Spirit of Fire seemed to enjoy Christmas as much as Kira did. And for that, Dark would scowl at him every time hissing _'Are you mad?' _

Today couldn't have been better for Dark. It was snowing, and it was cold.

"Ick," Dark gagged behind Kira, "its cold. Let's go find Zeke at the café and go some place warm." Kira looked over her shoulder with a bright smile on her face. "Don't be stupid! You just hate Christmas because your heart's so cold."

"It's cold because it's winter," he muttered to her.

"Hush."

"Not my problem. Being a fire spirit, I _should_ despise the cold."

"Doesn't stop the Spirit of Fire……."

"He's…different……"

"Sure."

People flocked to the shops from all over. Patch was crowded with all sorts of shaman and spectators ranging from humans to undefeated shamans. In one shop, Dark spied Asakura Yoh and his friends bickering over a present to boy Yoh's fiancée Anna. From the looks of it, things weren't going well. Dark chuckled at their innocence. He wasn't sure how Zeke saw anything in that boy Yoh. Even if they were twin brothers, Dark would do away with him. Not to say he still didn't have the chance.

They stopped in another shop, this time a jewellery shop. Dark looked up to read the sign.

'_PATCH JEWALLRY-__ Handcrafted beautiful gems and pendants of all kinds available here!'_

Dark grunted. They'd _been _here. This was the place where Kira had seen a pair of earrings she wanted badly. She had spent at least half an hour in there looking at them. Of course, he had stayed outside refusing to go in. He knew how girls went about in jewellery shops……

'_Don't tell me she's going to buy those earrings,' _Dark thought, _'I thought we were Christmas shopping? Buying gifts for others not ourselves. Obviously not……"_

It was evident Silva didn't like Dark. When they walked in the door, the priest immediately shot daggers at Dark where as the spirit only raised an eyebrow, puzzled. Why the scary face?

Eventually Silva lowered his gaze and Dark turned to Kira only to find her enthralled in a glittering piece in the window.

"Isn't it wonderful Dark?! Perfect I think! He'll love it!" she squealed at him. Dark shot her a perplexed look, _'He?'_

He looked over Kira's shoulder. In the window was a dazzling diamond on a solid silver chain. The diamond that hung on the end of the chain was in the shape of a perfect flame.

Dark's eyes widened in surprise, the diamond was made of pure fire-rock. One could pick out the tiny bits of sparkling copper in it. But the copper was barely visible. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen a fire-rock charm in five hundred years. It was very rare indeed. God-class spirits were the only ghosts that could make one but to forge it into a perfect crystal that glittered in the light……that took a _real_ God to do. Dark once had one…… yet he lost it to the sea when he fought a great war a long time ago. When it had slipped from his grasp, Dark felt as if a piece of him had been torn from him.

He could feel Silva's smug smirk burning into his back. He turned around eyes glued to the Patch priest who stood behind him.

"Where'd you get it?" Dark asked, his voice even and solid. Silva's smirk widened. "The head priestess found it imbedded in sea rock. If I'm correct, it's the last one in the world. But I'm not sure about that fact, sorry."

Dark's eyes softened and sadness overcame his features. It was rare for Dark to do this. His expression was never changed. It was for ever a mask of unemotional features. He rarely smiled and when he did, it was his sarcasm that brought it on. Sarcasm was a main feature for him.

Dark spoke, in a low, pain filled voice, "You're correct. I should know it."

Silva was taken aback by Dark's choice of words and the depth of them. Somewhere in that sentence there was a hidden meaning. He was hurt, not physically, but deep down, somewhere in his heart. What had happened to him was one of the many questions needing to be answered. But what he said……he should know it? How? What did he mean by that?

The two stood in awry silence and the constant bickering of people around them became a background hum. They were unaware that Kira was listening intently.

"How much?"

They both looked to the sapphire haired girl with shock on their faces.

"Kira-" Dark began stuck for words. Silva only blinked unsure of what to say. But one fact was straight in his mind, business was business and customers should get what customers want. This rule applied even if the buyer should be a teenage girl that couldn't possibly buy a priceless piece.

"Eh……it's a very rare piece Ma'am," Silva managed to choke out. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Dark staring at him and shaking his head. "I'm sure it's out of your budget. I mean, you're only a teenager who-"

Kira was ready. She dug into her silver handbag and pulled out al least twelve thousand dollars. Ahem, let me repeat, _twelve thousand dollars._

Silva's jaw swung open and didn't want to be closed. So much money……how?

Dark smacked his face and groaned at his friend's foolishness.

It was _his_ money. He had a lot of money from when he was a mortal……which was a very long time ago.

"_How well she uses MY money!" _Dark scowled as Silva removed the chain from the window and brought it to the cash desk.

___**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!! XD**___

Zeke sighed, his breath making foggy blotches on the window beside him. He should have listened when Dark warned him about Kira's obsession with Christmas. Kira had even told him what she was planning.

"_We'll have a huge Christmas party with decorations, food and presents! Since the shaman tournament is postponed 'till __January, you have no excuse but to come too. I'll be back soon, meet me at Patch café okay?" She smiled at him before motioning Dark to follow as she ambled into Patch Village on a shopping spree leaving a rather bewildered fire shaman alone on the footpath._

Since then, Zeke had not seen nor sensed Kira or Dark anywhere. Even where they were now, Patch Café, he could not sense Dark. Usually his furyoku was distinct from other shamans but somehow he had managed to conceal it. Or perhaps he was too far away? No, he had to be in Patch Village with Kira somewhere. Where else would they have gone otherwise?

Now, as he sat at a small, round, wooden table did he look to Opocho who sat looking at the menu with a baffled expression. Of course, Opocho being quite young, couldn't read. Sometimes her cuteness made him laugh.

The rest of his followers sat around him, Luchist, and Opocho sat next to him while the rest were spread out all over the café at different seats. The café was immensely crowded today but it _was _Christmas Eve after all.

Eventually, Kalim, a Patch priest, came to take their order.

"Unusual to see you here Zeke," Kalim noted before pulling out a pen and notepad, customers were customers, even if they did plan to kill you one day.

Zeke smiled and replied simply, "I only came here on Kira's order. We are going to-"

"_Order_?" Kalim's eyebrows shot up and he pulled his oncoming smirk into a tight line. _'We?'_

Zeke heard that. It was his natural ability to read another's mind and soul. He narrowed his eyes seeing Kalim had mistaken the use of the word 'we' and 'order.'

Realising his error, Kalim waved his hands in defence shaking his head. "You didn't mean it that way, I understand. Now, what'll you have?"

Zeke sighed. There was no reason to pursue the matter. It was irrelevant.

"A cappuccino please. And, do you have any curry bread?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll take some of that too."

"Of course…"

"That's all," Zeke sighed again and looked out the frost bitten window at the crowded streets. There were so many people shopping, the place was mayhem out there.

Kalim nodded and turned to Opocho beside him and asked her what she wanted. Zeke didn't hear what she said, he was lost in thoughts, thoughts not of the Shaman Tournament, nor his perfect dream of a Shaman Kingdom, but something else. Why couldn't he sense Dark's furyoku? It was very strange. After the entire morning thinking about the matter he had come to the final conclusion Dark could somehow conceal it but he wasn't sure. Yet, he had two questions. First, _why _would Dark hide it, second, had something happened?

Zeke shrugged it off. He shouldn't worry. Dark wasn't one to get into trouble easily, and neither was Kira. Dark was a responsible spirit. Even though he could be blunt and arrogant at times Zeke had noticed he was very clever, emotionless, but clever.

Zeke closed his eyes trying to think of the events to come. After Christmas he had a match with an X-Law team, X-III. He smirked. He would take care of that easily. Sometimes he would often wonder why they so foolishly attempted to kill him. He was sure Iron Maiden Jeanne knew they needed the Babylon Gate to have a chance at killing him. But, one thing he was puzzled about was _how _were they going to get him near the Gate in the first place? Alas, he didn't need to worry-

"_She shouldn't __have-……I thought it was-……how-?"_

It would have been normal for Zeke to hear mental conversations and let them pass without interest. It was his ability to dive into minds to unravel their conscious and soul, to see, what they were thinking. But, nearly every discussion he heard wasn't anyway in his interest. But this conversation was different. It was the way the first person spoke that caught his attention.

It wasn't a shaman, or a human, or a spirit. He was positive it was a demon. He knew this from years of experience as an exorcist that demons usually had an echo in their voice. And this voice did, indeed, have a low echo in it. The voice was low and menacing. There was even a hint of malice deep within it. It was a male demon and the echo was minimal but it had a harsh edge to it, telling Zeke it wasn't exactly happy.

"_**It was your fault. You didn't make su**__**re it was destroyed. Now the girl has it. Just think what will happen if the boy-"**_

The second voice was more welcoming then the first. It was female and the voice cords were beautiful and enchanting. She was very graceful in her tone of speech. In her sentence, her tone did not rise nor lower. It was perfect, almost like a siren. There was an echo there as well, un-doubtfully, but it was like a soft hum rather than an echo. Was it possible for this being with such a voice to be a demon?

"_It's not time to worry yet………yet it's already affecting my furyoku-"_

The malicious male spoke again. His voice hissed with anger. He wasn't good at controlling his emotions, unlike the other. A temper-mental demon, those were the worst.

"_**Forget it……for now…..as you said……it's not time to worry.**__**"**_

What was the conversation about? What was the _'it' _they were speaking of?

"_Still………how well it survived all these years……even after __**he**__ died……" _

The way the male demon's voice softened on the last tone stung Zeke. 'He' was said with the deepest of sorrow and grief.

"Master Zeke? Are you okay?"

Zeke's thoughts were shattered by Opocho's tiny voice. There was no more in the conversation but that didn't stop Zeke from getting an ill feeling in his gut.

The first voice, the malicious one, had a tinge of familiarity within it. Where had he heard that voice before?

It was, without doubt, Dark's voice.

'_Dark's voice……? Wait……'_

Zeke felt like brick had just hit him square in the face.

He twisted in his seat violently and with wide eyes he looked from Opocho, to Luchist, to around the café. Luchist snapped his book shut immediately and looked to his Master with thoughtful eyes.

"Master Zeke? You look like you just saw Taizan (1). What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Opocho was now getting nervous. First, her Master looked sick, now he looked like he'd been punched harshly in the stomach. Something wasn't right.

Pity she didn't know how correct she was.

This wasn't her Master. Zeke was a man who always smiled and had infinite power. Now, he looked like he was going to faint any second. His eyes were empty like white saucers as he glanced around his surroundings. She tugged on his poncho in concern, trying to get his attention. She sniffled and her eyes became watery but she wouldn't cry. Zeke wouldn't approve of that now would he?

Zeke put a gloved hand to his temple and shook it a bit. Then, he buried his face in his hands so no one could actually see his pained face. His head was spinning as his face grew hotter and hotter. That conversation had somehow affected him greatly.

"Master Zeke? Perhaps you should lie down," Luchist suggested. He appeared to know what was wrong. Zeke had caught onto some conversation he wasn't supposed to hear. Luchist was correct, and Zeke heard him and agreed with him. The two demons he had just eavesdropped on had caught him in the act.

Apparently, they were strong. Their voices rang out in his head like a loud, sharp, chime causing him to grasp at his head in agony. The pain wasn't enough to make him yell out, but it was getting there.

Either the demons _had _cursed him or he was just sick. It happened every now and again right? Anyone got migraines……right?

But, Zeke couldn't take it. He needed fresh air _now. _

In a split second, he was up and out the door onto the cold, wintry street. From the bar, Kalim stood drying a glass. He looked at the door confused. What was wrong with him?

"Master Zeke!" Opocho was after him and although her size was not great, she was just as fast. She galloped out into the street and before Zeke could move she latched onto his leg.

"Master Zeke!" she cried, tears stung her eyes, "What're you doing?!"

Zeke looked down, startled at his companion's speed. The sudden movement caused his head to throb and he winced at the pain. For a moment, he stood there looking at Opocho with empty eyes. Then, he shut them tight for a second and reopened them to reveal familiar liquid, brown orbs. Opocho looked up when Zeke smiled. She saw his brown eyes and grin. Her Master was back to normal.

No.

It was a fake smile. He was a good actor but it was fake. All the other smiles he gave, too, were fake.

Zeke chuckled a bit. It was a fake chuckle. "Just going to see Kira and Dark, that's all Opocho, don't worry about me."

Opocho rubbed her eyes and looked intently at him. "But Kira-chan said to wait for her in the café!"

Zeke was stunned when Opocho used the suffix _'Chan' (2) _with Kira. That showed that Opocho liked Kira an awful lot.

"I know what Kira said," he reached down and ruffled her hair, "but I'm not in a patient mood today."

Zeke was hoping Opocho was buying all this. What really worried him was somewhere in the back of his mind was telling him to find Kira _now_, that Dark wasn't acting right, that something was wrong. Dark had sounded angry when he had caught onto his conversation. And, in recent events, from observation Dark took out his anger on things nearest to him. Spirit of Fire had been one of the victims.

(Author's little thought: Hahaha, I have a funny scene in my head where Dark and SOF go at it because of something stupid. Totally OOC but hilarious if you can picture it! XD)

Opocho was puzzled. They'd only been in the café for five minutes before Zeke darted out. Even if he wasn't the patient person today he wasn't _that _impatient. Yet, Opocho nodded happily and followed as Zeke made his way into the bustling crowd. She believed him. She would always thrust and follow him anywhere.

Zeke had no problem moving swiftly. As soon as he entered the street everyone parted for him. Due to his most recent performance at the Patch dome people had learned to stay clear of him. And that's how he liked it. He swept through the crowd not minding Opocho as she dawdled behind him, stressing to cope with his speed.

Zeke brought a hand to his forehead and whipped his long bangs from his face. The headache had suddenly vanished. It didn't linger and it wasn't affecting him in the slightest now.

His breath turned to icy fog as his speed doubled. And _damn _was it cold. He would have to dress warmer for the next few days. His poncho wasn't enough to cover him right now.

When Zeke was in the café, Dark's furyoku had enveloped him and whatever had concealed it had vanished. Right now, Zeke could still sense Dark but there was an icy 'tang' to his furyoku. Dark's furyoku was……not like a stream. Not even-flowing. There was a shivering ripple within it. It was disturbed by something.

Zeke knew everything about furyoku. A shaman's furyoku is like a peaceful, flowing river. When a person is troubled, imagine someone throwing a heavy rock into that river. Now Dark's river of furyoku, it was like someone had thrown a _really big _rock into it.

Something terrible was amiss, and the conversation he had listened to earlier on didn't make it any better.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! XD**_

"Curse it," Dark murmured glaring at the bag in Kira's hand, "curse _that _and this entire festival. More over, curse this damn planet!"

Dark wasn't exactly pleased.

Kira was bathing in joy. The white bag was clutched tightly to her chest as she followed Dark into another, more subtle, shop that anchored on the outskirts of Patch Village. The exterior resembled the look of a small, traditional, Japanese cottage. It was well kept, a fine flower garden planted outside the house itself. As they approached the wooden door Kira deemed it a respectable structure and the flowers were simply exquisite. She had never seen such beautiful plants in her life.

But, when Kira walked through the door, a bell ringing above her head, she was shocked. There was dust _everywhere,_ the floor was dirty, there were creaky floorboards and spider webs on the ceiling. There was nothing inside to the left or right. The only thing in the room was behind the long desk in front of her.

Dark was already completely pissed by the fact that Kira had bought (with HIS money mind you) a trinket made of pure fire-rock for Zeke. Zeke didn't deserve _that! _No one deserved it accept-

"Can I help you?" an old man asked at the counter Dark had been leaning on. At once the man's eyes lit up, "Dark-kun! Nice to see you m'boy! Hold on, I have it all ready for you!"

"Thank you Carisle, it means an awful lot to me-"

"Not at all, not at all!" Carisle called from the back of the store, "I know how special that boy is to you and-"

"Not in public please Carisle……" Dark interrupted. He was afraid someone might hear him. He didn't want his thoughts dished out in front of everyone.

Everyone being Kira. She and himself were the only two in the shop.

"Of course," his voice was hushed as he returned to the desk, "I understand."

Behind the desk were many stalls containing boxes, letters, maps, objects of all sorts. Kira pondered about the store. Why were they here in the first place? Dark was very persistent that no matter what, they were to go to 'Old Man Carisle's' on the outskirts of town. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

From his hand, Carisle laid a small golden box down on the table and gingerly picked up the lid. Dark leaned in to get a better look. Whatever was in the box was shiny. Kira saw a lovely twinkle in Dark's black eyes. Kira rushed to look over Dark's shoulder but she wasn't fast enough to see the box's contents. Dark snapped the box shut and leaned forward casually placing an elbow on the desk to prop himself up. He ignored Kira's annoyed expression and the scowl she gave him.

"How much?" Dark questioned but Carisle shook his head.

"Not a penny."

"Wha-" Dark straightened up and raised an eyebrow.

Carisle winked at him before pointing over his shoulder just as the bell above the entrance rung. "You have company."

Dark followed the old man's gaze and met deep auburn eyes. The old man stifled a laugh behind him as he disappeared back into the stalls.

"Zeke……" Kira breathed and swung her white bag behind her back in an attempt to hide it from him, "What are you doing here?"

Dark was just as surprised as Kira was. Zeke's eyes flickered from Kira to Dark, assembling the situation. His eyes rested emotionlessly on Dark's own ebony ones. Kira was here, unharmed, Dark was in one piece and as solemn as ever. There was nothing wrong so why-?

"You got worried and came to look for us? _You _came looking for us? Wow." Dark's sarcasm was as obvious as ever. He chuckled stuffing the golden box into his coat pocket as he walked nonchalantly past Kira and Zeke. He opened the door and looked back to them. "C'mon," he motioned, "Kira I'm hungry. I said I'd eat your Christmas dinner didn't I? Now hurry up and come on before I change my mind." With that, Dark disappeared out into the snow; his sly smirk gone, replaced by a frown.

Zeke looked after him dumbfounded before turning back to Kira.

"Really, what are you doing here? We were just on our way to the café……" she told him.

It took a second but Zeke managed to fake a touching smile, "nothing, I just accidentally bumped into you here. I didn't think you'd be here."

"Kira-chan! You're okay-!" Opocho darted out from behind Zeke and latched onto Kira's legs.

Kira was startled for a moment but quickly recovered. She smiled lovingly and patted Opocho's head. "Of course I'm okay……Opocho……have you been walking outside in the freezing cold and snow in _bare feet?!_"

Opocho blinked but ignored her question. She buried her head into Kira's legs and muffled, "Master Zeke said he thought you were hurt and he was really worried so we came looking for you!"

'_Really worried?' _Kira looked up from Opocho to Zeke with confused, blue eyes. Zeke was just standing there, his mouth slightly parted and his brown eyes staring into hers.

He looked downwards and shot daggers at Opocho for a brief moment, _"damn you Opocho…"_

Kira spoke, "why-"

"It's nothing. Let's go," the fire shaman interrupted his voice emotionless. Without a word, Zeke strode out the door leaving Kira and Opocho ogling. After a minute Kira picked up Opocho, settled her on her hip, and dashed after Zeke out through the door into the bitter cold.

Out in the street, Kira looked around and saw him disappearing into the crowd not too far away. She ran after him and joined him in a deathly silent pace back towards Patch café. Dark was no where to be seen.

Zeke was going to avoid Kira this Christmas. Opocho had spilled everything. The infamous Asakura Zeke wasn't known for worrying about others, he was known for his vast power and over-whelming furyoku. He didn't want rumours going around saying he actually cared for that girl……

"_What?!" _Zeke furrowed his brow, _"What am I saying? I don't __**care **__for her. It was simply of curiosity I went to look for her. Yes……that's it, that's exactly it."_

"_**Hmph. If that's the truth then I might as well say **__**that 'I'm Bob Marley!'"**_

"_What?!" _Zeke's eyes narrowed as the voice called out, "_who are you?" _this voice was different then the earlier ones. It was a demon, easily noticeable, but the voice was rougher, and more forward. It was strong and unwavering, like rock.

There was silence for a second. Zeke thought the voice he had heard was gone. Wrong.

"_**Don'**__**t be stupid boy," **_the voice chided and there was a loud laugh, _**"even an idiot could figure you out."**_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about……who are you……__?"_

"_**Now, now, don't get harsh. I have no intention of hurting you."**_

"_Who are you?" _Zeke said again.

"_**Me? You don't know who I am?!" **_the demon said in disbelief. Zeke wanted to put the title 'cocky bastard' on the voice's owner. _**"Why, I'm your **__**second **__**worst nightmare to come boy….."**_

Yes, cocky bastard was a great term, very fitting.

Zeke inwardly laughed, _"Second? If that's so, then who's my first?"_

There was silence and Zeke thought he was gone. _"Not so cocky anymore is-"_

"…___**her**__**..."**_

That was it. He had hit Zeke's core. The fire shaman bit his lip hard……enough to make it bleed very slightly. He stole a glimpse of Kira talking to Opocho about her present but tore his eyes away. _"Her……Why? What?……Ah! Damn it!" _Zeke was infuriated. Cocky bastard was, indeed, a great name.

"_Who……are……you……?" _Zeke asked again but slower this time, his voice full of malice. There was no answer. The voice, a male, was gone. Zeke tried to wipe his thoughts away. So many clinged to him right now, it was too much. The two earlier demons……what were they talking about? And now, a third voice had shown up to mock him. _'I'm your second worst nightmare' _Zeke mimicked in his head. He laughed silently. Who would dare to say that to him? Nothing could scare him, nothing could out-power him. Soon, he would become Shaman King, obtain the Great Spirit, and kill the entire human race. Yes, a perfect dream. This seemed to drag Zeke's mind away. He thought solely of returning to Patch café to retrieve Dark and his followers.

By this time, Dark was probably already waiting impatiently with everyone at the café. Zeke was wrong thinking so.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! XD**_

Somewhere in the forest upon a tree beside the lake, Dark sat eyeing the piece carefully. It glittered against the Great Spirits' blue aura and its radiance defied beauty itself.

It was the second one he had made in a long five hundred years and it was, as he once thought, the last thing he would ever do since _that _fateful day. The images from then still screamed in his mind as if it were yesterday it happened.

The crystal flame glowed a stunning blue as Dark held it in the air. Carisle had done a fine job attaching the silver chain to it. He would have to repay him later somehow.

He peered into it with his crimson eyes searching for something. Eventually, he withdrew his gaze and clenched the chain in his fist. Kira had the original whist Dark had created the second. Now, there were only two in the world. Why had he created the second? Simple………he had planned to give it to Zeke……but since Kira had the original it was even better. Better the fact that Dark's old Master, his shaman, had first owned the piece. It only seemed right Zeke should have it.

He remembered his Master's words. His dying wish……

"_Give it to him…… Dark……it has beco__me the sacred symbol of my family, it is only right he should inherit it. Please…… protect him always, no matter what……I'm counting on __you__ now……" and with that, Dark watched as his Master's form went limp. And then, everything changed……the hatred burned……and consumed him……_

Dark shook his head, trying to wave away the memory. It was so painful. No matter how he tried, he couldn't shake the thought from his mind. Aurora had tried everything in her power to help him but it was all in vain……so much pain.

Dark strung the necklace around his neck and stood up. After exchanging a final glance with the Great Spirits, Dark began his way back to Patch. Kira would be wondering where he was gone about now.

As he left, he felt a small cold substance touch his back. He looked upwards and realised it was snowing. Dark's frown deepened and he let out a loud sneeze. Rubbing his nose, Dark hissed, "Great, just great."

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! XD**_

When Zeke and Kira had arrived back at the café and gathered the others, they retired to Dark's penthouse. Yes, the raven-haired spirit actually had a penthouse:

'_When you've been around for a long time, your popularity increases exceedingly__ and thus was rewarded with an extremely, overlarge residence.' _

And that was his excuse for having one.

Zeke wasn't exactly sure about this. Then again, Dark was a spirit of many secrets and possibilities, anything was possible with him. How old was Dark anyways? That was one question Zeke had to find out. Several times Dark had mentioned things in his past he had gone through, and some of these events tracked all the way back to five hundred years ago. Could he be as old as Zeke himself?

Anyways, Kira had gone out of her way to prepare a feast fit to feed an army. Yet, she classified the Spirit of Fire as a person too so that qualified as an army maybe even two……possibly three.

Dark sat brooding on an armchair. He hated everything about Christmas. Why? Zeke couldn't put his finger on it. Either Dark saw it as Zeke himself did, that the festival was created by humans so should be abolished, or it was something else yet to be revealed. Zeke had a feeling it was the latter. Dark wasn't like him in that way. Dark was just……dark. He rarely smiled. He didn't fake a smile even……he just sat there in silence most of the time.

Everyone was doing their part at helping out. The Hanagumi was in charge of decoration. Opocho was helping Kira cook in Dark's rather enormous kitchen and Zeke himself was setting the table.

It was a simple job. He did a quick count of everyone and began to set out knives, forks, cups, plates etc. Occasionally, he would steal a glimpse at Dark's gloomy face, trying to figure out what was on his mind. Dark's mind was still a locked door to him. That was one thing that really annoyed Zeke. It was possible that Dark's mind was the only one he couldn't read.

That was very, very strange.

When he had his chore done, he sat at the top of the table glaring at the C.D player across the room. Kira had put some kind of irritating Christmas music on to get everyone 'in the mood.' Zeke certainly wasn't.

Sooner or later, everyone came to sit at the table (and yes, the Spirit of Fire sat in his own chair beside Zeke eyeing the food eagerly) and Dark was called into the kitchen to dish out the food to everyone. His strength was rather startling. He came out first with two giant dishes of roast turkey (the turkey being as big as a pig) and set them down in the centre of the table. All the while he was muttering inaudible abuse at Kira for making him do this. Next, he came with turkey stuffing, corn and bread sauce. Zeke had to admit, it smelled absolutely mouth-watering.

He would have to remember Kira's cooking skill for once he bit into something he didn't stop there. Everyone was digging in without the slightest respect to wait for Kira or Dark. Not that Dark minded, the future Shaman King knew Dark wasn't the one to eat, but he wasn't sure if Kira did or not. However, it didn't matter because Dark stood against the wall on the far side of the dining-room. Kira came out of the kitchen, muttered something Zeke didn't catch, and galloped up the stairs. She wasn't going to eat?

Dark rolled his eyes and shut them, trying to nod off in the middle of the constant laughter and chatter of Zeke's followers. Zang Ching made some sort of hilarious joke because the entire table burst into non-stop laughter. Eventually, everyone settled into a conversation about the shaman fight. They particularly talked of Team Funbari-no-Onsen, Yoh's team, and the X-Laws. Sometimes, Zeke would put in an odd word or two commenting on Yoh's ability or the X-Laws pathetic dream to kill him. Again, the table would laugh and agree with him. Dark would remain motionless against the wall but would, occasionally, strole over to the table a pick up some bit of food before retreating back to his wall.

After a long dinner and conversation, Zeke finished his plate and sat soundless in his chair listening to idle chatter. Kira hadn't come down yet and Dark looked like a statue. He rose from his chair and walked to Dark. The ebony haired spirit's eyes flickered open when Zeke spoke.

"Kira should eat, tell her to come down."

Dark didn't take orders very kindly. "You do it," he said stubbornly and shut his eyes again, "I don't care if she starves, besides, I think she said she had to do something important upstairs."

Important? Zeke rolled his eyes and casually walked up the stairs. He was expecting that kind of answer. It amazed him how Dark didn't fear him in any way. When reaching the top, he continued down the hall to Kira's room and gave a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Kira, come down and eat, aren't you hungry?" Zeke called through the door. There was a shuffling of some sort, ripping of paper, and a curse as something heavy hit the floor before Kira opened the door a notch. Her head peeked out from the side. Whatever she was doing, she didn't want him to see.

"I'm fine," she said, "I've already eaten. Did you have enough?"

Zeke chuckled, "there was plenty. What are you doing in there?" Zeke reached forward to open the door more but Kira stopped him, she slid outside the door to stand in front of him.

"Nothing," she told him, "just some cleaning that's all."

Wrong. She was hiding something. Zeke read her mind therally. But she was being extremely careful not to think of what she was actually doing. She knew his abilities. Zeke laughed quietly before turning his back to her.

"Okay, come down soon and get something at least."

Kira didn't stay to answer. She slipped inside the room again and shut the door behind her. The shuffling continued afterwards.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! XD**_

"Full house," Kanna said and threw the cards on the table, "now hand over the cash Dark." Dark sighed sadly and handed Kanna a reasonable sum of dollars. The sapphire haired woman chuckled and pocketed the money before shuffling the deck of cards yet again. She had a smug, triumphant smirk playing on her face.

"Poker on Christmas Eve?" Macchi sounded beside them, "isn't that a little wrong?"

"How so?" Dark asked eyeing Kanna's hands very carefully as she shuffled the deck. He was positive she was cheating. How many times had he lost? He knew he was bad at gambling but he was never _this _bad. Oh well, no matter, he had plenty of money on his hands.

"Well, isn't Christmas supposed to be a good-willed and nice festival? Gambling isn't classified as good-willed……I think……"

"Very true Macchi," Kanna handed out the cards and looked straight at Dark like she had already won, "but I'm not a good-willed spirit now am I?"

"That's debatable," Miri interrupted eyeing her cards without interest, "we've never seen you fight exactly have we?" she looked into Dark's unwavering eyes searching for an answer. It was true, Dark hadn't unleashed any sort of attack on their travels and they had encountered many enemy shamans.

Kanna was second to agree, "Yeah, when will we get to see you in action? Wait……you don't even have a shaman. How do you expect to be useful to Master Zeke if-"

"Useful?" Dark's voice was incisive as he cut her off, "I'd be damned if I were to help that boy." He was silent as he turned his head away and folded his cards down on the table.

Kanna, Miri and Macchi sat there staring at him after he had said that. But they waved it off. It wasn't the first time Dark had openly insulted Zeke. What was even stranger was that Zeke never said anything about the matter. Even as he sat on the couch, within earshot of the game, he said nothing. He only continued to watch T.V flicking meaninglessly from channel to channel never staying on one program too long. Opocho was by his side and never said anything either. She didn't even look towards them. The Hanagumi often wondered why? One would think Zeke would kill anyone who insulted him? But Dark……Dark offended him often without hesitation and Zeke said nothing. Weird.

"Full house Dark," Kanna threw down her cards with a triumphant grin. She reached over the table to retrieve her prize, a hefty stash of yen beside Dark. She had won……again……

"Very sorry Kanna," a smug smirk appeared on Dark's face. He tossed his cards down also, "Royal Straight Flush."

Kanna's expression was one of anguish as she sagged back into her seat. Dark had won. Impossible. Dark was in a similar pool of disbelief. For once he had won. God bless Lady Luck.

"What a day," Dark said with a smug grin, "After all these years I finally won at gambling. And Aurora always said I would suck at it. Ha!"

The T.V suddenly flickered off. "Aurora?"

It was Zeke who spoke. He was suddenly interested in the name. The T.V was off and Zeke was looking over at them. His eyes were staring lazily into Dark's back. Said spirit's eyes narrowed and he looked over his shoulder at the shaman.

"Just an old friend……" Dark told him, his voice lingering in the air.

"Finally! I'm finished!" Kira cried from upstairs, "Dark get up here and help me carry all these down!"

Dark was happy to for once. He wished he hadn't said the name in front of Zeke, that was the worst he could have done. Now, all he wanted to do was get out of the conversation. With a sigh, Dark hastily lifted himself off the chair and darted up the stairs.

Moments later he returned arms overflowing with presents of all kinds: big, small, tiny, square, circler, you name it. Slowly, he made his way over to the Christmas tree at the large bay-window and carefully laid them out on the floor. The entirety of Zeke's followers got up to look over Dark's shoulder as he pushed them neatly in under the tree.

Then, he turned and went back up the stairs only to come back down with equally as much presents. Kira came after him clad in a blue bath robe. Her azure hair lay tossed and wavy on her back, her feet bare and her toe-nails and finger-nails were painted a glittery red. She must have just taken a shower because her eyes were a vibrant, deep-sea blue also. That always happened to her. Whenever she bathed, afterwards her eyes were as deep and mesmerising as the sea. Leave it to the men to notice that fact.

Again, Dark piled the presents underneath the tree without saying anything. Behind him his followers had started to chat merrily. The Christmas spirit seemed to be settling on them all……except Dark and, of course, Zeke.

It was a foolish human festival that had no meaning. The only thing that mattered to him was saving the planet and killing the entire human race plus weak shamans. Yet, Kira, one of his followers, was bent on the festival but he couldn't bring himself to dislike her. Since he had recruited her she seemed to bring extra light to his group. Now, everyone seemed a little happier with her here…… even him. Something had changed since she had arrived.

Zeke suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't feeling well all of a sudden. But it got worse.

He suddenly grasped his chest and suppressed a grunt. His chest burned and a constant throbbing pain wrapped itself around his heart. The small grunt was enough to alert Dark, his hearing was the sharpest Zeke had ever seen. Dark's head whipped up and he gazed at Zeke with disgruntled black eyes. His mouth twisted from a line to a frown as the fire shaman put his head on his arm and leaned on the wall for support. He rubbed his forehead and sighed intensely. The pain had spread to a profound headache. He needed to sit down, lie down even. He looked at the lights on the Christmas tree and they burned his eyes. He was going to collapse.

Apparently no one else but Dark noticed, which was odd. He hadn't made that much noise but still, you'd think they'd detect something was wrong when Zeke adjourned to the couch. He sat on it with relief thinking his legs would give out. Another sat beside him, Dark.

The ebony haired spirit didn't say anything at first; he only listened to Kira chatting with the others.

Well, that was what is seemed like. In truth, he was listening to Zeke's pulse rapidly grow. It was unnerving. What had come over him? Then, as Dark thought it hit him. He knew.

"You should go to bed," Dark said suddenly, his face impassive, "You look and sound awful."

Zeke took in oxygen in heavy rasps before glancing to Dark, "How-……?"

"How?"

"Do you-……?"

Dark chuckled, "years of practice has given me amazing senses child-"

Zeke frowned; did he just call him child? He was over five hundred years old!

"-and I can easily sense what's going on around me thanks to it. Now, go to bed."

There was no further talk between them. Rather then pass out on them all, Zeke obeyed Dark's order and retreated to his bedroom upstairs. When he entered, he closed the wooden door with a soft 'click' and literally fell upon the bed. But once he hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

Back down in the living room, Dark's eyes lingered on the stairs as Zeke disappeared. It wasn't anything to fret a lot over, well, not yet anyways.

"Where'd Zeke go?" Kira was in Dark's face when she said this. Her voice was full of concern. Maybe she had picked up on Zeke's 'illness' as did he.

"To bed," was Dark's blunt reply, "he wasn't feeling the best."

"On Christmas Eve? Oh dear," Kira's voice grew anxious as she looked at the stairs, "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Dark took a moment answering this. Many thoughts swam around in his head, some considering Zeke, others Kira, others on the Shaman Fight, yet one prevailed among them.

"No," he lied, face still blank.

"Alright, hopefully he'll be better tomorrow. Even if he is a great shaman he still falls ill," Kira giggled and went back to talking with Kanna about something.

Dark closed his eyes and restrained a laugh. Of course he knew what Zeke was suffering from. It was hard to spot but spirits like him easily could.

To humans, the 'illness' is nothing to suffer from but to enjoy. However, Zeke's past had brought upon him the denial of the emotion and everything else considered 'human.' If Zeke were to find out what was _actually _happening to him, well, an idiot could guess he would go insane.

Now, as the shaman lay in bed, Dark had to guess his chest burned. But it wasn't exactly his chest that flared but his heart. He thought he was undefeatable but he was mistaken. Asakura Zeke, the greatest shaman in history, had succumbed to a pitiful human emotion called 'love.'

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE XD!!!**_

_Somewhere, in the back corner of his conscience he knew it was a dream.__ And it was the same dream. He had it every night._

_The most terrible thing was the fire. It roared above him as his house fell into ruins and his mother and father were no where to be seen. Zeke called out for them but received no reply. Again, he called._

"_Mom?! Dad?! Where are you?!"_

_His voice shrank to barely a whisper, "I'm scared."_

_A rough voice shouted behind him, "Oi! There's the demon younglin' get 'im!"_

_The shaman had had this dream many times before and he still couldn't figure it out. Every night it was the same. His past was tormenting him, the dream taking him back to where it all began. But there was something different about tonight's dream. In this dream, he wasn't little but who he was now, a fourteen year old shaman with long auburn hair and clad in a white poncho._

_He had no control over the dream but he ran anyways. He knew what was going to happen. He was going to see __'him.'_

_He was confused. All his life he had believed humans had killed his parents but this dream begged to differ._

_Zeke thrashed through the forest to find himself gazing at the crystal waters of 'Kagirinai-Mizu.' _

_Kagirinai-Mizu is a famous lake in Zeke's home town, Izumo, Japan. It's famous for its remarkable healing powers and some shamans even think it serves as the Water Goddess's domain. In other words, shamans think the lake houses a great white serpent, the Water Goddess Aurora, capable of bending entire oceans. Some say she can bend small traces of water into water cyclones of amazing strength and height._

_Aurora………_

_Kagirinai-Mizu, in English, means Lake of Eternal Waters and as Zeke looked in horror at the ice blue waters one thought came to mind._

'_Why?'_

_There it was again, t__he same scene again, and again, and again. Lying on the ground were his mother and father's corpses, crimson blood dripped into the water turning it a venomous, deep scarlet. But, standing triumphant in front of the bodies was a person. Unfortunately, his, if it was a male, details were hidden in darkness. The figure was a complete shadow concealed in darkness. The only features he could see were long hair and-_

_The figure turned it__s head to look over his shoulder, and Zeke when Zeke's eyes made contact with the figure's face, Zeke could have sworn something was burning his flesh. His eyes……the shadow's eyes were a deep crimson that could burn your very soul. Fire danced through them making them seem eternal and cruel._

_Then, like every other night, the figure turned fully and began walking towards him. Zeke dug his hands into the ground__ behind him pulling himself backwards away from this monster. It reached out one hand trying to reach him……but he let if drop and his eyes softened. They still had a murderous glow in them but it was different. It didn't want to hurt him……_

_A single tear drop fell from the unknown shadow's eyes and he whispered something, "Zeke……I am……so sorry……so terribly sorry……"_

'………_What?'_

Zeke woke up bathing in his own sweat. The sheets beneath him lay tousled and dirty. He realised he had slept in his clothes. How long had he been asleep? What time was it? Zeke took a glance at the clock beside him and sighed in relief. It was only half past seven in the morning.

Christmas Morning.

Zeke's bedroom door abruptly swung open distributing a loud bang to the wall beside it. It was Dark.

"Wake up!" he roared and Zeke winced. At least his headache was gone. Slowly, he moved his feet from the bed to the floor and stood up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Another hour in bed would have been nice. He was still tired. Dark wasn't patient as he tapped his foot on the floor eagerly. After, what Dark saw as too long, Zeke was beside him in the doorway.

"You're so slow," Dark admitted with a shake of his head.

"_And you're very courageous talking to your Master like that," _Zeke countered in his head but he wasn't so sure if Dark saw him as his Master. "Where are we going?"

"It's Christmas Morning Zeke, everyone's downstairs waiting for you," Dark replied, sighing as he did.

"Waiting for me?" the shaman queried.

"To open presents Zeke," Dark sighed.

"Presents?"

"Yes, haven't you ever celebrated Christmas before?" Dark said, nearly stunned.

Zeke's answer was weak, "I can't remember the last time I did." From the corner of his eyes, Zeke saw Dark's eyes widen a notch.

There was an uncomfortable silence as they both descended the stairs, Zeke behind Dark.

It was true, Zeke couldn't remember the last time he celebrated Christmas. It was probably back when he still had a family, when he was three, in his original life.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Zeke looked to the Christmas tree. Everyone was gathered around. Luchist and Opocho were sitting on the couch. Kanna, Macchi and Miri were, somehow, sharing an armchair between them.

Zang Ching was sitting, legs crossed, on the floor beside the fire-place; Muhammad hovered above him, standing.

Then there was Kira. She was lying down, one arm propping her head up, on the floor in front of the tree. Her smile beamed at him when he arrived down.

"Zeke!" she called and waved. The Hanagumi gawked when she referred to his as just Zeke and not 'Master.' They turned to Zeke expecting him to say something but he didn't. Zeke sat on the couch beside Luchist and Opocho and smiled back at Kira.

Kira looked to him as the others chatted mildly, "Are you okay? Last night you-"

"I'm fine," he said and he looked at her with his beautiful, brown eyes, "just a headache that was all. Don't worry."

Kira wasn't satisfied. She frowned at him and folded her arms. Zeke expected her to melt under his gaze but she met him with a retort.

"Asakura Zeke," she addressed him, her voice firm, "you're telling me that a simple headache nearly caused you to faint?"

Behind the couch, Dark sniggered at Zeke's back.

Zeke blinked, taken slightly aback at her tone of voice. Luckily, no one noticed their progressing argument. But……

'_She didn't notice me when I went to bed……I read her mind unless…..'_

Zeke turned on the couch and looked accusingly at Dark. He wasn't happy and, for a minute, he let his mask slip and he frowned deeply at Dark. Dark, not worried in the least, held up his hands in defence. Seeing nothing could be done, Zeke turned back to Kira who looked at him with a deep scowl.

He smiled tenderly, pulling his mask on again, "yes. You are right. A headache caused that." What else should he have said? I nearly fainted because of a near heart-attack? He doubted Kira would like hearing that.

Kira didn't buy it. She got up and leaned over him. Zeke marvelled at her daring as she came face to face with him. He didn't stop smiling. Kira felt his forehead and seemed puzzled at how normal it was. Zeke dived into her mind, wondering what she was thinking.

'_He's lying, I know it. Dark said it was something every normal person experienced……but there was something in his voice that made it sound suspicious……' _

Zeke raised an eyebrow at her mental conversation. He then looked over his shoulder, still smiling, at Dark. Dark saw him and asked 'what?' The fire shaman ignored him and looked back to Kira.

"Kira, I'm certain I'm fine now. Please, just start opening the presents," he asked sincerely. Kira gazed into his eyes for a minute and shook her head.

"Fine," she said and sat down on the ground. Zeke didn't like the way she said it. She seemed worried, still.

Nether the less, on Kira's signal of 'open the presents', everyone dug in pulling out their presents and ripping the wrapping off of them. Zeke leaned back, Opocho sat with him.

He admired Opocho's loyalty. The girl would sit with him even on Christmas? Amazing. Zeke sensed Dark wasn't doing anything either and glanced behind him.

Dark was standing there staring into nothing. Seemingly, he was in a trance. Zeke didn't care, he twisted back and watched everyone……and frowned……

'_Kira……'_ She was sitting there, legs folded under her bottom. She watched with uninterested eyes as everyone marvelled at their new gifts. She was in deep thought and something in the back of Zeke's head told him he didn't need reishi to figure it out. She was very concerned about him. Once again, Zeke let his mask slip and his expression saddened.

Her eyelashes fluttered over her beautiful, blue eyes and her cheeks were as white as snow. In this moment, Zeke realised how attractive Kira really was. Right from her azure, glistening hair, her sapphire eyes to her slim legs. She was perfect. She even had a perfectly curved body.

Zeke didn't notice he had been staring at her for a little while now. Dark passed around the couch and tapped him in the head. He jumped a little, startled, and raised an eyebrow at Dark's devious smirk.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," he said and laughed quietly to himself. Then, he retreated to the kitchen. Zeke watched his form until he was safely out of view. Slowly, he turned back to his followers but was met by a blue parcel to his face. His eyebrows shot up, surprised and baffled at the same time.

"I bought it for you," Kira was there her head tilted and her gaze directed to some part of the floor. Without a word, Zeke took the present from her soft hands and set it on his lap. Before opening it he looked back at Kira. Again, Zeke let his mask slip. This time, he couldn't reframe it. His features were downcast and he tried to smile but found it impossible right now. Her face was so innocent and pretty. Zeke knew Kira was still worried and her expression made it obvious.

Zeke gazed right into her sea-blue eyes and said sincerely, "don't worry, I'm fine." His voice was velvet as he spoke and Kira's eyes widened ever so slightly. After a brief moment of silence Kira's mouth pulled into a tiny smile. Zeke mimicked it and eventually both were smiling again.

"Ah," he remembered and smiled at her, "you gave me a gift?"

Kira nodded, "of course. Open it. You'll like it. I promise."

Zeke looked down to his lap and grabbed the string of the white ribbon that held it together. Then, he gingerly ripped the blue wrapping paper off to reveal a small, rectangular, red box. Inscribed in swirly, white letters on it was the word 'PATCH.' Zeke raised an eyebrow yet again as he fiddled with the lid. When he opened it there was white, soft paper wrapped around something. He pulled it out and slipped the soft, white paper off the object.

His eyes widened.

A cold substance hit his palm and Zeke gazed in wonder at the necklace. Its sheer brilliance was enough to have him gaping as the crystal flame glittered against the light.

"I guess you like it so?" Kira's voice droned him out of his trance.

"I-" He was stuck for words. He looked down at the pendant again. A crystal flame hung from a thin, silver chain. He ran his fingers over it and inspected every detail of it. It was perfect. Its radiant light reflected in his chocolate eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Zeke abruptly looked up, "What?"

Kira giggled and Zeke looked at her, puzzled. "Do you like it?"

Zeke looked down and ran his gloved fingers over it again. Then, he removed his glove and his slender fingers touched the cold crystal again. Beside him Kira giggled again.

"Yes," he said finally and looked at Kira. His eyes sparkled with divine beauty. "It's beautiful."

'_Just like you……' _Zeke twitched at his own mind. He shook his head and held up the crystal by the chain beside Kira's face. There was definitely a similarity. Kira's eyes twinkled with the same brilliance as did the flame on his gift.

_His gift._

"You-……where did you get this?" Zeke asked his voice only above a whisper. He leaned into Kira's face intrigued. Kira imitated Zeke movements and the two were only centimetres apart.

"In a Patch jewellery shop, its beautiful isn't it?" she replied, her voice soft.

Zeke looked at it again and nodded. He took the chain and put it over his head until the crystal dangled on his chest.

"It enhances your furyoku," Kira told him. Zeke's head snapped up in sudden interest, "especially if you use the fire element. Dark told me that it was the last one in the world. He said it's made from a rare substance called 'fire-rock.' Also, he says only the God class spirits can make them but it takes a real special spirit to perfect them. Goldva, the high Priestess, found in embedded in the cliffs at the coast and renewed it back to perfection again. Dark says that the crystal is called 'The Fire Tear.' I don't know why. He didn't want to talk about it when I asked him what he meant."

Leaning against the wall, Dark's eyes narrowed. That name infuriated him _'The Fire Tear.' _ "Such a fitting name……" he whispered and turned his head away in disgust.

Zeke was lost in her words as she explained its origins. Thoughts swarmed Zeke's mind centred on one aspect.

'_He didn't want to talk about it?'_

Why? Usually Dark would always explain things further if they asked. Why didn't he want to this time? The fire shaman would have to investigate about this.

"It looks lovely on you," Kira said again as she fingered the crystal, "It matches your eyes."

"Matches my eyes?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah. It sparkles."

"And……my eyes sparkle?"

"Of course, every time when you light the campfire your eyes would light ablaze. They look beautiful."

Zeke sensed a presence behind him, "she's partially right."

Zeke whipped around and saw Dark. He was standing with a rather devious smirk plastered on his face. His hands were behind his back.

"What's behind your back?" Kira asked suddenly and leaning forwards closer to Zeke. That was a bad idea.

"My evil plan," Dark answered and in that instant Kira was hurled forwards onto Zeke. The entire couch toppled over. Opocho rolled past Dark's feet shouting. Luchist ended up on the other side of the room……somehow…… The commotion was enough to alert everyone in the room. All Zeke's followers turned to them and there was dead silence.

You ask how the couch toppled over? Well, let's just say Dark's has his ways……

"Now that I have your attention….." Dark began, his smirk growing, "I would like to show everyone something."

Kira was on Zeke and Zeke was groaning and rubbing the back of his head. But when he opened his eyes he was sorry he did. Kira was less then a centimetre from his face. Their noses touched slightly and Kira's legs were on either side of Zeke's waist. The blood rushed to Kira's face whist pink marks lined Zeke's cheeks.

"Now, Zeke and Kira……" Dark's voice found it's way to them and they both looked up. Dark removed one hand from his back and it hovered above them. Between Dark's fingers was a green item.

"Underneath the mistletoe……."

Zeke's mouth fell in horror, as did Kira's. They looked at each other again and Zeke gulped.

"C'mon," Dark ushered them, "Just a peck on the lips that's all."

"This is wretched Dark!" Zeke thundered and glared at said spirit. The first time Zeke had yelled amongst his followers and Dark wasn't offended. Yet, Zeke's anger didn't rid him of his pink cheeks.

Dark wasn't bothered but he leaned down and whispered, "you know you want to………it's in your heart."

Zeke froze. What Dark had said rang in his mind again and again. He looked back to Kira. She was still hovering above him. The two were in a very uncomfortable situation.

Zeke thought for a moment, all the while his eyes started to soften somewhat until they were the liquid orbs Kira knew best. Deep in his mind, Zeke knew one thing.

Dark was right.

Finally, Zeke gulped once. _'Just a peck…..' _he told himself, _'just……one…… taste……'_

He lifted his un-gloved hand to Kira's cheek and caressed it with his thumb softly. He leaned forward from the ground and his lips parted. Zeke hesitated a millimetre away and his eyes closed. Then, he captured Kira's lips in a gentle, soft kiss. Kira's entire body quivered slightly and after a second she began to kiss him back softly. She let her jaw slip allowing Zeke's tongue to enter and she gasped as the two tongues came in contact with one another. Zeke wasn't thinking straight. The taste was brilliant and the experience even better. His two arms cupped Kira's soft face in his hands and he kissed her even deeper. Kira enjoyed it. She surrendered into him easily and wrapped her arms around his neck. His mouth tasted magnificently and he was an expert kisser.

They stayed like that for what was nearly five minutes and Dark was laughing above them. The entire room stood in ear-splitting silence gawking at their Master and Kira on the floor. Finally, the two parted and they lay looking into each other's eyes huffing for a minute.

'_I was right,' _Zeke thought to himself. He glanced down from Kira's eyes to her slender legs that lay on either side of him, _'she is breathtakingly beautiful…..not only that but she has an attitude that simply appeals greatly to me……and her eyes……' _Zeke stole another glance at his love, gazing into her eyes.

Kira laughed as Zeke pondered. She laid her for-head on his and laughed again. Zeke smiled and hugged her tightly not wanting to leave go. He took in her scent savouring it. Lilac, his favourite. The two stayed like that for some time. Zeke closed his eyes and listened to Kira's melodic giggles above him.

Above them, Dark flung the piece of holly over his shoulder and smirked. He turned and walked to the door, opened it and looked over his shoulder. Everyone was beginning to talk to each other again and Zeke and Kira were silent on the floor. In a hushed voice he muttered something.

"Everyone is human Zeke……and everyone falls in love no matter who they are."

With that, the spirit left through the door out onto the street. From his pocket he took out a replica of Zeke's new necklace. It was the exact same. He slung in over his head and rubbed the crystal. It glowed a bright blue. He smiled.

He began to walk down the barren street listening as everyone awoke from their slumber. The sky was a beautiful pink streaked with strokes of glittering gold. The sun was just rising and somehow he knew that this morning's event was the start of many wondrous things to come.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! XD**_

_**And that's all folks!!! That you sooooo much for reading it!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE PLOT AND EVERYTHING!!!!!!! As I said, this is kind of a teaser for my new Shaman King fic. Tell me what you think PLEASE!!!!!**_

_Oh yeah, pardon any sp__elling or grammar mistakes please. This story file got screwed up and it deleted the finished product so this is all I could scrounge up. :( I was so pissed off…grr…_

_Explanations_

_(1) Taizan is the King of Hell. For further info please go to __ and enter 'Hao Asakura' in the search bar. In short, Taizan is the God who granted Hao his abilities of reishi (mind reading) and reincarnation._

_(2) Chan is a Japanese suffix associated with a name. It is used mostly with females but can be used for boys too. It is an informal version of 'san' and is used by means of endearment. For more information go to __ and type in 'Japanese Suffixes' in the search bar. Thanks._

_**HELP MEEEEE!!!!!!! I'M NOT SURE OF THE NAMES FOR 'DARK' AND 'KIRA'!!!!!!! Instead of Kira, I may use Hikara! I don't want to use Dark but I might since I can't think of any other name that portrays him well!!! I need a male name that feels dark, but not evil. If you can think of any**__** PLEASE LET ME KNOW SOMEHOW!!! BE IT A REVIEW OR A MESSAGE!!! PLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!! DX**_

_**Thank you everyone who actually bothered to read the Author's Notes. - I love you all!**_


End file.
